Conventional solar-cell testers typically report a set of parameters related to the current-voltage (I-V) curve shape at one-sun light intensity in addition to the power output of the solar cell. Typically, these parameters include: short-circuit current density (Jsc), open-circuit voltage (Voc), Power (Pmp), and fill factor (FF). One method to measure these parameters is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,696,461. In this method, several light pulses are used, each of which corresponds to a different voltage measurement at the light intensity of interest (generally, one sun). The current and voltage data at the light intensity of interest that is obtained from each pulse are used to construct the characteristic I-V curve for the sample. With the use of a prescribed voltage profile that maintains a constant charge in the cell during the flash pulse, data that is equivalent to the steady-state data (voltage and current under a constant light intensity) is determined. This method uses multiple flashes to obtain the short circuit current, the maximum power point current and voltage, additional voltage points if desired, and the open-circuit voltage. Generally, this is the information reported from a measurement of a solar cell or module. While this is the most important information for rating the output power and performance of the solar cell or module, it is not a complete device physics characterization of the device. Often for process control or monitoring, it is desirable to have a more complete measurement profile of the solar cell or module including measurements of the series resistance and the substrate doping.